gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Spurrite
Spurrite is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Pearl, Amethyst, and Ice. Appearance Spurrite has pale periwinkle skin and six eyes each being pale lavender. She has an upturned pointed nose that resembles Rainbow Quartz's. She has a light lilac hair which is all styled in a distinct point like Pearl's, possessing periwinkle streaks. Like Alexandrite Spurrite has a second monstrous mouth. Her gemstones are embedded in her chest, sternum, forehead, and navel. Debut She has a V-shaped tunic leotard like Pearl's and white sash holding like hers. Underneath there is a lavender leotard and dark mauve short leggings tinted pale. She sports periwinkle flats. Current TBA Personality Pearl and Ice take the backseat in this fusion, Spurrite is tomboyish despite her elegant appearance. She can be messy and a bit sloppy at times, and just a tad bit overbearing.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145994289097/ As Pearl has no qualms about letting Rose Quartz lead and the same goes for Ice toward Amethyst, Spurrite can stay fused for a considerable amount of time for a four-Gem fusion. But after so long she'll destabilize, either through Amethyst and Pearl disagreeing or Ice and Rose not wanting to cooperate.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146134376232/ Abilities Spurrite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Chrome Diopside, and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Sleeping Dust: She is able to breathe a purple form of dust that makes whoever to come into contact with it to fall into a deep sleep. * Healing Burst: She is able to unleash incredible bursts of healing energy, a mixture of both Rose Quartz and Ice healing powers. * Cryokinesis: She has control over Ice's cryokinesis. ** Frost Breath: An exclusive ability, Spurrite is able to breathe a plume of ice and freeze her opponents. ** Sentient Creatures: Spurrite can summon sentient creatures using her cryokinesis, as well as giant ice and snow monsters.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157164759687/ * Summoning Weapons: She can summon all of her components weapons, such as Amethyst's whip, Rose Quartz's shield, Pearl's spear, Opal's energy bow, Smoky Quartz's yo-yo, and Rainbow Quartz's parasol. Trivia * When asked would win in a fight between her and Moss Agate, GemCrust answered that Spurrite would win.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/167211248122/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Spurrite is also known as Strombolite and is a crystal that encourages good humor and optimism. * It has a comforting vibration, that helps you to deal with whatever arises. * This stone encourages you to feel that regardless of whatever is happening in your life, there is a reason for it to happen and that it is in Divine order. * It helps you to realize that the situation that is happening is often temporary and you will get over it and it may help you to find the silver lining of the cloud. Gemstones Gallery Spurrite first appearance 1.png Spurrite first appearance 2.png IMG_0694.PNG|Spurrite making an ice breath. IMG_0695.PNG|Spurrite's size comparison to Alexandrite. References Category:Crystal Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Fix Appearance Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Spurrites